


Crosshairs

by Hooded_Geek



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is sad boi, Assassin Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Remembers nothing, Kuroko is 'Dead', M/M, they're all college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooded_Geek/pseuds/Hooded_Geek
Summary: After the death of his closest friend and love of his life. Akashi seijuro was at a loss of life. Trying to get through each day hoping the pain would stop eventually but it doesn't it stays to plague him.Until someone unexpected comes back into his life.This is an Akakuro story from my wattpad account that I re-wrote a little and edited.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1 - Grief

'Here Lies Kuroko Tetsuya'  
'Loving son'  
'Cherished friend'

Red hair stares down at the pristine stone that was all the remained as a reminder of his friend, He cursed silently to himself for allowing such a dear friend of his to be taken from the world way too soon. He glares down at the writing on the stone, the name he loved to hear so much now etched into the rock, only the letters remained as grief was still heavy in his heart.

How much time has past since he got here? He didn't care, He didn't care if his driver was waiting for him in the warmth of his car or if his father was getting angrier and angrier the longer he was away from home. He slowly pulls his phone out his pocket and clicking the power button watching the screen light up clearly displaying the time along with the date.

'5:30'  
'31st January 2021'

The cold attacked his skin as he shoves his hands back in his pocket keeping his hands there to keep them warm. He looks around at the bare trees that littered the surroundings of the graveyard, Eyes stinging every time he blinked, they were so sore from his silent crying and the cold winter air was making it all worse.. He slowly kneels down and gently lays a small wrapped box on the grave along with a rose. He takes a deep breath as he takes another long look at the headstone.

"Happy Birthday Tetsuya" He forces out in a breathless whisper slowly forcing his cold muscles to move, He used to love winter - Afterall Tetsuyas birthday was in the winter season and christmas. Tetsuya always loved Christmas. He takes a deep breath before turning and walking away the grass crunching under his feet from as the cold leaks into his being once again. He should get thicker shoes before he goes back to school. He pulls his scarf up his face a little to sheid himself from the cold as he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. It was probably his father demanding his whereabouts, Or maybe it was from the generation - either way he cared little. He wanted to be alone today, Like always. He wanted today to himself. He pushes himself into the car leaning against the door as he sits in the warmed seats. His hands tingled from the sudden change in temperature, He sighs gently as he closes his eyes letting the driver silently drive him back home.

3 years.

Its been three whole years since the disappearance of the Phantom sixth man, three long years of both Akashi and Seirin searching for their dear friend. Leads eventually ran dy and the investigation was closed. Until a year after he vanished, When a boys body was found in a lake. A body they later Identified as Kuroko Tetsuya - and that was when Akashi finally broke.

Seirin went their separate ways after his funeral, Along with the generation. Noone contacted anyone for years until they got into college and found they had all collectively entered the same one. They never spoke of Tetsuya the pain was still fresh for all six of them. But every year, On his birthday - They visit his grave, the grave of their best friend. Like every year - Akashi stayed longer than the others allowing himself to cry silently and his chest to ache, Why wouldn't he,

He loved the blue haired boy after all

But he couldn't remember the last time he had told him, He could barely remember the last time he could feel the warmth of Tetsuyas hand in his.

He feels the car stop at their destination and with a long sigh he pushes the door of the car open, once again letting the cold attack his skin. He'll be inside in a few seconds anyway so he didn't bother to complain. He watches the big front doors open and he walks in taking off his shoes and scarf as soon as he enters before heading straight for his bedroom. He Ignores his fathers angry rant about how he should care more about the business and the name he carried, all words fell on deaf ears. He slowly enters his bedroom, A small sad smile appears on his face as a small dog comes bouncing over to him. 

"Hey nigou" He whispers kneeling down to pet the small dog, He had decided to take care of him and no one dared argue with the grieving emperor. "You hungry boy?" He whispers piling some food in the dogs bowl watching as the pup quickly starts eating. He looks up at the picture he had Of Tetsuya on the shelf, Candles around it. He treated it like a shrine and religiously took care of the 'forget-me-nots' that he places around the frame of the picture.

He sighs gently, He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to Tetsuya, Not clearly anyway, Not anymore. His mind was beginning to shut it away and hide it, A habit he wish he didnt have. The happy memories he created would always get lost in the void of his head while the painful, angry and negative memories stood out like a fire on the oceans surface. He just wanted the man he loved back He was getting tired of his chest hurting every time he thought of him.

A small whine brings him from his thoughts as he looks down at the dog that was circling his legs, He sighs softly and gently pets him "I know buddy - I miss him too, Every day" He whispers as he stands up slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Changing into something much more comfortable. Another sigh fills the room as he tosses his jacket onto the bed and makes his way to his desk. He slowly sits down and picks up a pen deciding to start his paperwork his father had given him. His mind wasn't in the place for work but it beats saving it for later or letting it pile up on tomorrows work, He stares down at the white sheets of paper gently tapping the pen against the page as he reads over the documents. He keeps his focus on the words re-reading them multiple times, trying to stop his mind from drifint to the blue haired boy he treasured so much. He reads pages over and over again - Anything to stop his mind from shutting down. 

He was completely unaware of the eyes that stalked him from a distance. The presence that followed him all the way from the cemetery and back him. The person that was kneeled behind a bush and looking down the scope of the gun aimed at the redhead.

The person that should be the cause, Of Akashi Seijuros death. 

The man known as 57.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have put this in chapter one so sorry but Please take caution in some chapters, Since there are some descriptions of violence and torture. I will put a warning on those chapters before hand.

**??? P.O.V**

"Oi 57 wake up"

I groan gently as I slowly open my eyes, Sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Looking back at the Man who woke me from my slumber. I stare back at him, His figure only being a big silhouette, "Your next assignment is in. Get your ass up and come to the office" He says as he walks away from the door, His tone nothing but hostile. I nod as I slowly stand up

57... What Im known as in the agency. I dont know how or why I came to be given a number to be known by. The Memory before I came here is hazy, If not non existent. For the longest time I've only known the blankness of the compound walls, Or the weight of the gun in my hand. I get dressed at a normal speed feeling no need to rush as the guards would surely be blamed if I was late. I walk out my room giving a simple nod to the other residernts of this hopeless place.

Rule 2: Don't speak to the other workers 

I quickly speed up as I walk down the corridors of the place I call my home, The place I _Have_ to call home. I refused to be late, Being late was bad and would result in punishment and I hated Punishment. 

Rule 1: Never be late

I stand infront of the large mahogany door, I take a deep breath feeling the air invade my lungs as I try to force myself to be confident and not falter. I knock three times before slowly openening the door, Seeing the man that brought me here sitting in his chair, The aura that he raidaited was scary, but something inside me tells me I've felt worse. Still didn't mean I wasn't afraid though. 

"You wished to see me?" I say quietly as the door slams behind me. He looks up at me a soft frown soon developing on his face. I clear my throat as I see my mistake, I stand up straight and bow gently "Good morning commander, you wished to see me?" I say again, this time louder and with more power behind it. 

Rule 4 : Always speak clear and precise when talking to superiors 

He slowly stands up from his seat, my stomach flipping a little as he lets the silence linger for a few seconds. Obviously he did it on purpose since I messed up. After 2 more long seconds of terrifying silence he nods, "57 sit" He says gesturing to the chair infront of the desk. I nod and force my legs to move, I was always afraid of this man. He scared me beyond belief. I sit down in the comfortable chair that he pointed at. He takes his seat again and pushes a file over to me with **Confidential** stamped on the front. "This is your next job. I expect it done properly and with no mistakes" 

"Yes sir" I nod making sure my posture in the chair was perfect as I take the file in hand. Slowly flipping it open and my grip tightens instinctively as I see the picture on the page. I try to keep my anger in check even though I wished to scream out. We must never show our emotions clearly that was rule 3. I stare back at the red head in the photo, I never really understood why I hated red heads, Or the rich. It was something that must have happened before I arrived at the compound, It must have stuck. Its not like this is my first time seeing the target but the rage stayed the same. The first time I had seen this man was in January on a simple scouting mission. I was so close to pulling the trigger that day - However the commander didn't allow it and called me home. 

"Hello!?" The man infront of me bangs his hand on the table loudly, I jump as my attention gets dragged away from the paper. I slowly look up and close the file. 

"My apologies commander. I got lost in thought while reading, It wont happen again" I say, Staring back at him as I bite the inside of my cheek as I wait. Seemingly satisfied with my answer he leans back silently. I stare back at the man we all call Commander, Our leader and the big boss. But to me he's much more than that, He's the man I now know as my father, Tanako Amaki. He's the man who brought me 'Home' but refuses to say anything else about my past. And cannot ask, No matter how much I want to. 

Rule 5: never ask about the past. 

"I should hope not" He says shaking his head. A small sigh escapes his lips as he continues on. "Anyway. Since I have absolutely no idea how long It'll take for you to complete the task on file fully. You'll be going out into the world Undercover. Get as close to him as possible and find out anything about his business before you kill him. Got it?" He ask, I give a simple nod, Trying to ignore the excitement i was feeling, I cannot show that particular emotion. Fear was okay as long as it was fear of the commander. "Good - Pick a name and get ready. You'll be leaving for the dorms in a few hours. I expect you to keep in regular contact and remain in _Perfect_ condition. I do not wish for you to need more conditioning." He says resting his chin on his hand. "Understand?" He asks, He phrased it as A question but I could tell it wasn't. I gulp gently at the thought of what would happen if I strayed too far from the rules, If I came home anything less than the mindless machine that some of us were, the machines we were meant to be. I do not wish to go back to that place. I give another nod. 

"Yes commander I understand, I will keep in regular contact and share everything I hear from this, Akashi seijuro before disposal" I say and stand up slowly, "I shall go prepare, If you allow me to leave" He nods and watches me as I turn around and walk out his warm office and return to my cold empty room. I try to remember anything about those empty years that are nothing but blankness on my mind nothing but missing puzzle pieces. Nothing, Maybe a faint hint that I was loved or that I loved. But that doesn't matter now, I am 57 one of the best assassins in the agency. I don't need to know who I was before I had a purpose in life. Before I had reason to exist. 

Not that I could dwell on it for long, If I think about it too hard I'll get head ache and my eyes will go funny and it makes it hard to see. One of those awful behind the eyes kinda headaches that doesn't go away for hours and not even sleep helps. I hold the file in my hand and grit my teeth as I remember the picture, I frown to myself and clench my teeth in anger. Wait, Why do I hate redheads again? I pause as I walk past one of the rooms that I had spent months in, Hearing faint screaming behind it, I look over at the sign and sigh gently to myself.

**'Conditioning room 7'**  
**'Patient: 87'**

Another one to join our hell, Hopefully he's good, I don't need to be on another clean up shift anytime soon those are the worst and _I_ always end up doing all the work. I slowly walk into my room and look around, at the dark cold empty walls. I sit down on the bed that wasn't the comfiest or the warmest but after the days of training or work you're just happy its not the cold hard floor. I open the File again as I lean against the wall the bed was pressed up against. 

'Akashi Seijuro'

Why does it sound so....familiar? Like I've heard it before, Like I've said it before? Why can't I place it? I sigh and shake my head from the thoughts - I was just being stupid. I shrug, grabbing the forms for the new school I'll be entering, studying it thoroughly until I come to the name. I smile slightly, I've always liked this part, Picking my own name. At least they gave us that much freedom, I loved leaving the compound for weeks on jobs. I grab the pen that came with the file and slowly write the name I had chosen. I never use the same name twice, that was just personal preference. 

I stand up and grab the bag that always remained packed, It was always ready to go by the side of the door. You never know when these jobs pop up. The document never specified if the death should appear accidental, Something else I liked. To be able to get it done quickly or take some heat off the agency or myself.

I look back at the clock in the hall and sigh heavily, Time to go I guess. I make sure I look presentable before Walking out Seeing one of those guards standing by the door, probably here to escort me to the car. I clear my throat gently as I stare back at him seeing him glaring at me before scoffing and walking towards the car, I make sure I stay behind him and not next to him. 

"Hold up" He says, his Voice deep and rough shocking me to a halt, I look up at him and blink a few times trying to stay calm.

"Yes sir?" I ask, making sure to keep my back straight and proper and try to ignore the screams from the conditioning rooms that surrounded us. I hated those screams.

"This is what you'll communicate on" He says passing me a box, I take it with a small nod of thanks, Slowly opening it, it reveals a mobile phone, I nod again and stare back at it as I say nothing. "Its called a P-H-O-N-E" He says as if he was talking to a child, as If I didn't know what this thing was. Like this was my first undercover mission. I take a deep breath and nod again, With all the nodding my necks gonna start to ache. 

"Yes sir." I say walking to the car again, Just because I was the commanders son, doesn't mean I got any special treatment. I was but a pawn on his chess board and I didn't matter and I wasn't valued. I get into the car and tell the driver the address as I look down at the phone. No doubt they've put a tracker in it like always, and whoever they hired did a bad job considering the scratch marks on the surface where they opened it. I sigh softly and sit back as I look back at the screen letting the warmth in the car comfort me just a little.

_'9:30'_  
_'September 2021'_

I look out the window, watching the world pass me by, as I begin to ponder, College. 

I can't remember if I went to school, What I learned. If I had friends, If I had good grades. Knowing my luck they were probably only average. All I remember is a dark room and a number. The number I have come to live by and be known as. I wonder what my name actually was, and why 57 became my knew one. Did anyone like my name?

Am I missed by anyone I used to know?

**Akashi P.O.V**

I sigh gently as I stand up from my chair, Looking up at the photo I have of Tetsuya I smile sadly "Good morning Tetsuya, Wish me luck" I whisper gently, Its never the same without him around. I shake my head as I decide its time to get changed. But not before feeding Nigou, He always comes first. I made a promise to Tetsuya the day we buried him, I would look after this dog with my life. That and, I just wanted something he held dear. Every time I look into the dogs eyes I see him. I guess that's weird. Seeing a human in an animal but, It used to be my only source of comfort for a long while, And I still can't sleep if he's not next to me.

I stare in the mirror as I button my shirt up and give a dry laugh at my stupid reflection. Oh how pitiful I have become. The old me would be okay now I guess, He would be walking around calmly acting like everything was okay. But I'm not the old me anymore, Tetsuya brought me back from there, Showed me just how much I need the people around me. What happened the last time I spoke to him? Was it a good conversation? Was he happy? I shake my head and sigh gently. Its too later to change it now. No matter if I wished I could just see him. just One more time.

I walk down the stairs feeling each foot hit the floor with a heavy stomp, I check the time as I head down to the door making sure to ask the maid to walk Nigou. I give a nod to my father as I walk, I'd rather not commit to Idle conversation, I sigh gently as he shakes his head back at me. He never liked the thought of me going to Jiyū college but I fought him every turn, I got the grades (Of course) and I worked as hard as I could. After Tetsuya's passing he gave me some freedom and I managed to get him to push back his retirement till I was done with my studies, It was the least he could do for me. I had lost so much already - Loosing my mother was hard enough, Then I lost Tetsuya I was sure I would break down, If it wasn't for everyone else pushing me forward 

I walk out into the cold and muddy world and force myself into the car, setting down my bag as I look up at the driver, Giving him a nod that signified he could go, even if I didn't have my seatbelt on. Of course I already knew Kise would be there since he got to excited and texted me the second he got his acceptance letter he obviously couldn't contain the Excitement. The others were a surprise to me, I never thought that after Tetsuya's passing the Generation (plus Kagami) would be together again, I never thought we'd see each other again. Today was simply orientation, for upperclassmen to show us around and for those who picked dorms to unpack and settle in. I would have chosen to dorm but the college is a 20 minute walk from my house. They chose to build it close since the college was funded by my father, Its not like we didn't have the money. 

I don't pride myself with being classed as 'Rich' since that's all the people see me as, That's all I've ever been to those that only wanted the money. I would rather walk to the campus rather than get driven by a fancy driver in a fancy car, even if I did have to walk through puddles of rain, I didn't want people to know me as Akashi seijuro, Heir to his fathers company. I wanted them to see me as Akashi Seijuro, Student. 

Like Tetsuya always used to. Money didn't matter in our friendship, it was one of the things I admired about him, He would never ask me to buy him things and even if he did he would come back the next day with the money to pay me back. That and the fact he never got angry and would always try to show others their mistakes rather than reprimand them. Or the fact every so often, I could do something to make him give a small smile, the smile was the best thing I'd ever seen. His determination was something to be awed at, It was amazing, he never gave up and would always push himself to the brink of exhaustion. I don't know how many times I had to escort him home after practice just to make sure he stopped and rested. When was the last time I walked him home? was it middle school? If I had walked him home the day he disappeared, Would he still be here? Would I have been able to protect him 

I get pulled from my thoughts as my driver tells me we arrived at the destination. I mumble a small thank you as I get out, not having to touch the door since he opened it for me, I grab my bag and look around at the big campus already busy with so many people. "Thank you saki, I wound be needing you to drive me anymore, I'm fine with walking back and forth" 

"But sir your father-" 

"This topic does not concern my father" I say narrowing my eyes slightly, he gulps and nods. Im, glad he understands - It's not that I like scaring people or using my title to get my way but sometimes its handy, "Thank you Saki, that will be all" I say and watch as he quickly gets in the car and drives away from me. Now I can finally relax and enjoy my morning. 

"Akashicchi!" I groan internally as I get hit by a big lump, Seems like I cannot enjoy my morning, "I missed you soo much!" He says as he squeezes me tightly as If I'd disappear at any moment. I might actually consider it. 

"Yes kise, I did too kise, get off me kise" I say as I push him off and roll my eyes as he cries 

"Aominecchi! Akashicchi is being mean" He says as he wraps his arms around the tanned male. There kise goes, Being Extra. I wont lie, I missed it, It took a while for him to get back to his normal annoying and clingy self after Tetsuya. We all did, we all took our time returning to 'Normal'.

"Kise, Stop causing a scene on the first day" A voice from behind the too, Ah midorima. Albeit he acted like he didn't care he did, He was always by my side as we were looking for Tetsuya, Always supported me, Made sure I ate and drank and I encouraged him to do the same. He even slept at my place just to make sure I was sleeping, I guess we looked after each other. He really is a valued friend. I look back at his hand seeing two items instead of the one, Ah yes, This began after Tetsuya went missing. Midorima would carry around Two lucky items, One for cancer and one for Aquarius. Maybe he thought if HE carried them, Tetsuya would have some luck. 

I guess we all had our own silly rituals to bring us hope and get us through each agonizing day, Midorima and lucky items, Kise would always have something to do with Tetsuya in his photo-shoots like leaving little hints that his mentor would not be forgotten. Kagami and Aomine would always buy a vanilla milkshake when they went to Maji. They never drank it, Just let it sit there opposite them, as if our phantom was still around drinking way too many.

Murasakibara would buy vanilla flavored sweets and leave them in a bag just so he could, Save them for when we found him, later then placing them on his grave. And me? Well I spoke to his picture daily, I would look after his dog. While he was missing, I would walk the route to his house talking to the air as if he was beside me and smile gently imagining what he would say back to me. I shake my head from the thoughts the were slowly encompassing me

"Bakagami and Murasakibara are already waiting for us" Aomine yawns as he pushes Kise back and off him before walks in, Today was gonna be a hard day for all of us, Aomine would probably be more stand offish and arrogant - thats how he got people to leave him alone. We all follow behind him as I look around at the people as they try and find their way to the main hall. Some with big bags and suitcases. Hopefully throughout these college years I'll be able to move on from Tetusya more. But I hope I'll never forget him - I'll make sure I'll _never_ forget him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a note - the rules are meant to be told out of order.)   
> If there are any mistakes feel free to yell at me XD


	3. Chapter 3 - Familiar

**57 P.O.V**

I slowly push myself out the car and look back at the building before observing the rest of the campus, Listening as the car behind be drives me away - Abandoning me in this strange place. I sigh gently and walk behind some girls as I pull my hood up over my face. The pamphlet I had been given told me to go to the main hall for orienteering. I adjust my bag as I walk, I wonder what my dorms gonna look like, or what my classes are gonna be like. Will I have a roommate? 

No, I can't think that, I cannot allow myself to get excited. After my Target is neutralized I'm back at the compound straight away, I can't allow myself to get comfortable - No matter how much I want to. I walk into the big hall and towards a seat as It slowly fills up with people each chatting excitedly as they begin a new chapter of life. I sigh gently and lean back in the seat waiting for the ceremony to start. Nodding to myself as I see a teacher walk to the front of the room 

After One long ass hour the same Teacher FINALLY stops talking about the rules and regulations of college, About what to wear and what not to wear and all kinds of useless crap before splitting us into groups. Those who picked dorms and those who didn't, the dormed people will follow a different group leader than the others. I stand up and grab my bag up from the floor and start walking towards the dorm group, but before I can get any closer I get bumped into and I stumble back trying to regain my footing. I frown at myself - Mentally scolding myself for not being more aware of my surroundings. My frown deepens as I look up at the log I bumped into and see a mess of black and red hair. Fucking red heads. 

"Oh shit!" He curses under his breath "I'm so sorry I didn't see..." His words trail off as his speech slows down as his eyes lock onto my face "You there" He manages to finish, Why is he staring at me the way he is? Like he's seen a ghost. He's strange - like normal goddamn red heads. Weirdo's. 

"It's fine" I mumble gently and walk away quickly Ignoring him as he calls out for me and follows after me. I need to get away from him before I snap. I look up and watch as the teacher does a head count before leading us to the dormitories. I frown gently feeling the presence of the man behind me, following me. No he's heading to the dorms too right? He's not following me, Its fine, I'm gonna be okay. God I hate feeling like I'm being followed. But right now I'm okay, I'm ready for anything, This is what I've trained for. I've been through this time and time again it's all okay. 

"Okay so Mr.. Sebu Watashi" The teacher says looking up from his clipboard. I Nod and walk forward to him. He gives another glance to his papers before holding out a key. "You'll be in room 27." I nod in thanks as I grab the key and walk towards the plain white door "And Mr. Kagami Tiaga... you will be in room 28" I look back and see the same annoying red head from before grab his key and walk to his door his eyes were locked onto me, A small shiver runs up my spine - This is most definitely weird. I roll my eyes and keep my hood up as I walk to my room. I quickly shut the door and lock it before anyone can get in. I sigh gently and turn around to face the room Looking around at it. 

Oh....wow, This room is. Amazing! Its so warm and bright and big! Oh wow... There's actually a light too! I smile widely and sit on the bed, Oh my god its so comfy and the blanket actually feels warm and thick! Perfect for winter, even if there's a heater in the room. Wait...No shake my head I just said that I can't get too comfortable I need to stay focused. Though this bed is really testing me right now...It shouldn't be this soft...Are all beds this cozy? I sigh gently and push myself off the bed reluctantly before I start to unpack my stuff. It didn't take me long since I don't have A lot of stuff, I've never needed a lot of stuff, the driver Had given me a laptop for 'School work' Or in other words - Investigating and information logging. The phone was for communication only They'll both be taken the second I go back to the compound. 

I sit down at the small desk that was by the window and place the laptop down right in the center. I smile and turn on the desk lamp - I have a nice desk lamp! I shake my head again before opening my notebook. Grabbing my pen - My brand new pen. I start writing down what was in my head. Before it vanishes, My memory isn't what It used to be. 

_'Kagami Taiga - unknown'_

_'A fool who doesn't watch out for his surroundings and can't keep his eyes to himself'_

I nod to myself before sighing - My handwriting isn't even good anymore, Not that I remember what it used to look like before. I close the notebook and look around unsure of what to do, I've always had orders or guards outside my door telling me what to do. Maybe I should do more research before getting close to my subject, I run a hand through my hair before slowly opening the laptop and searching 'Akashi Seijuro' in google. I had work to do and I couldn't get distracted, even if the sun was shining through the blinds. I look through as many news articles as I could, Frowning softly as I rest my chin on my hand keeping my eyes on the screen. Of course, He's a pretty little rich boy. God damn, I can't believe I have to get close to this guy. Ridiculous! I gasp softly as my eyes widen. 

No 

I shouldn't be thinking things like this. My mind should be focused on the task at hand not Judging my task. Get close, get info and terminate the target. That is what I was born to do, made to do. _Trained_ to do. Just get it done quick. 

I'll have to find out how to get close to this Akashi seijuro, Even if it pains me to do so and even if I hate the sight of him already. I sigh gently and look at the folder I was given at orientation. It had my class schedule, I was a smart kid according to the results of the tests my commander had me do at the compound - I'll have to study hard to it wont cause trouble. I should be able to breeze through the work. My eyes keep glancing to the bed, It keeps calling to me. Its been three years since I last had a decent night sleep - I think. I don't have any classes today since its first day, But I should really explore. Make sure I know where everything is, where the perfect hiding places are. That's what I need to do, I need to do this correctly and quickly. I don't want to go back to those conditioning rooms - Never again. 

I still remember what its like in there, Its one of the things I wish my memory could let me forget, It haunts me like it was yesterday. I don't know what the worst stage of the process was It was all so awful I was just so glad to be out of there, when my processing was done and my mind was at the perfect stage to be re-molded. I shake my head, No don't think of all that it'll make your head hurt, just get to work. I stand up quickly and walk towards the door with as much strength I could muster. I take a deep breath before unlocking my door Swinging it open and closing it behind me, Making sure to lock it again so no one could get in. I sigh trying to keep my confidence and start walking down the corridor. Most new students will get lost, I however am able to remember where I'm going and how long t takes to travel to and from, My memory can be funky at times but I trained for this, to remember what I'm _Told_ to remember nothing else. 

I guess that's why the agency chose me to be an agent, Or was it because if who my father is? No it couldn't be he doesn't even treat me like his son, He never did in the time we reconnected. I rub my temples to ease the lurking headache that was creeping its way to the front of my skull as I walk down towards the canteen where people would talk and have fun with their friends. I stop at the bottom of the stairs and close my eyes trying to make a mental map Nothing special its just easier for me to try remember where I'm going, I smile to myself as I open my eyes and walk towards the door. 

**Kagami P.O.V**

Impossible... Not. Possible. It can't be him right? Hes...He's dead isn't he? He's gotta be dead - He was Identified and everything the body _Had_ to be his right? I shake my head No it's not him. Not possible!

"Sebu watashi" I hear the teacher's voice say loudly, I quickly snap back from my thoughts just in time to see him walk forward for his key. Yep definitely not Kuroko it's not the same name. But he looks so similar, His hair, though its a different style and its a little longer but its the same colour as Kuroko's...Though that doesn't mean anything. But those eyes...Emotionless as always but a sense of determination in them, He has the same Vibe as Kuroko had the same weirdly comforting but annoying vibe. Maybe...Maybe it is him, But why did he appear now? Why a different name? Why not come to us first? Where has he been?

I hear my name and Jump back out my own head again as I quickly walk forward and grab my key, Oh I'm his neighbor that's nice...More than nice actually its awesome! Maybe I can discover the truth about him, Find out if he _Is_ Kuroko. I follow after him and towards my room next to his, I see him go into his room before walking towards my own, I walk in and dump my bags by the door - I'll unpack later. Its smaller than my old place but I can deal with it better than travelling a long way. I sit back on my bed and sigh, I should call Akashi before doing _Anything._ I pull my phone out and Dial his number pressing the phone to my ear as I look around the blank halls, I Definitely need to decorate.

"What?" His harsh tone rings down the line making my jump a little, I bite my lip gently "Where are you we're all waiting, I don't like people being late Taiga" He says, Oh You know he's mad when he first names you like that. A habit he developed after the game against us. I never fully understood his split personality thing...I didn't really listen when Kuroko explained. Oh shit he's waiting for my response.

"I know, I'm sorry...the tour ran a little late," I gulp gently "Listen, What do you think about seeing someone who looks like someone else but isn't really them, but you get like the same vibe from them" I ask, There was silence for a few seconds.

"I didn't understand anything you just said right there" He says and I can only Imagine he rolls his eyes during that sentence "Ryota shut up I'm on the phone" He says, I sigh gently I didn't want to bring this up he's volatile when this subject comes up.

I take another deep breath and ignore the dread in my stomach "I didn't wanna anger you or upset you but...I think I Just saw Kuroko" I say, Once again there was silence But for longer, Those few seconds were agony before a soft sigh comes down the line.

"That's not funny Taiga" He says "You know he's long gone and we all need to accept that. Now get your ass. down. here." He snaps and hangs up before I can even say anything else. I sigh and slowly walk out and towards the canteen, He's probably pissed off more now and I couldn't even apologies or beg for forgiveness. Once I enter I roll my eyes gently at the amount of people and how loud it was, I scan the room before seeing a mess of purple hair eating sweets like cavities don't exist. I sigh gently and push down my fear before I force myself to walk over to the group and sit down. Feeling Akashi's eyes on me I look down at the table not wanting to look him in the eye and face his wrath.

"Taiga" He says I can't tell what his tone means but I can't look up yet. "I don't expect to hear that again from you" He finishes.

"But I actually thought i-" I Finally look up at him and stop talking, seeing the look in his eyes, there was no anger only sadness,

"Enough kagami." He says almost pleading with me, I sigh gently and look around the room "I don't want to have this hope that Tetsuya is around and just ran away from us" He keeps talking as I start to tune it out, I didn't wanna hear this speech again, It hurts me too. I look around and gasp gently seeing the topic of our discussion walk through the door and look around cautiously, Obviously not seeing me stare at him. I quickly tune back into the conversation to alert the group, "-and I really just wanna move on understand? were you even listening to me?" he rolls his eyes "Of course you won't because you're completely over taken by the thought of Tetsu-"

"No wait! Aksahi look!" I say cutting him off in the process as I point over to the male at the entrance before looking back at everyone as they stare wide eyed at the him all in shock it looks like. "he looks so similar right?"

"No" Akashi whispers his voice cracking just a little

**Akashi P.O.V**

The words wouldn't leave my throat - They _Couldn't_ Leave. It was like some part of me was holding them back, I could feel my heartbeat in my throat as it slowly starts to burn from the tears i was holding back, "That's him" I say barely able to force the words out, I could never forget that face, Those eyes and that hair even if it may be styled and cut different. There was no mistaking this was my Tetsuya. But How, Why.

I don't know how to feel, Should I be angry or happy...Confused or Furious. Relieved or hurt? I watch as he looks around the canteen, almost observing the area and its people. His eyes land on our table and me, I cant mistake the small brief spark in his eyes when he saw me, When his eyes finally fell upon my shocked body. I was expecting shame or sadness but,

It was hatred

The one person who I loved. No LOVE hates me. The only person I could be myself around looked at me like my existence was the cause of all his problems. He takes a deep breath and starts walking towards us, Each step made my stomach flutter Like I had butterflies- Where they there because I was happy or anxious? The hate that once shone in his eyes was replaced by innocence and blankness. He slowly stops in front of the table Looking over each of us slowly

"Can I sit here?" He asks, I'm unable to speak after hearing the voice that I had wished would call my name. The voice I missed for 3 long years I stare back at him a mess of emotion ready to burst out any second, I nod slowly and gesture to the seat . He nods and sits down "Thanks" He says and looks around at us all. We stay silent as everyone watches him as he looks down at the phone in hands probably unable to stand how awkward we were all being. We were all so silent unsure of how to approach the situation, Before a loud bang pulls us out our thoughts, I look over seeing Aomine with his hand against the table and an angry frown on his face. He always was the first one to blow up when he got upset.

"Cut the shit tetsu, Where have you been?" He asks, Tears in his eyes. Tetsuya tilts his head a puzzled look on his face 

"Tetsu? I'm sorry I.. don't know that name" He says frowning in confusion before he sits up straighter then before "Oh Sorry, I'm Sebu Watashi, Nice to meet you" 

"Kurokocchi don't you remember us?" Kise asks, Desperation thick in his voice, Tetsuya once again frowns in confusion,

"Im sorry...I..I don't know who that is." He whispers, shaking his head "I don't know who 'Tetsu' Is" He looks up at us 

"You're name...Its Kuroko Tetsuya" Aomine says, A small frown shows on Tetsuyas face not of confusing but frustration and anger,

"With all do respect...I think I know my name better than you. I have no idea who Kuroko Tetsuya is but... I Hope you find him?" He says, His phrase sounded more like a question, Almost like he was looking for something to say. 

"We have found him You're sat right th-" 

"Please stop saying I'm someone I'm not" He says abruptly cutting Kagami off, "It's rude" He frowns before sighing He takes a deep breath and looks at everyone around us. "Can we start again?" He smiles gently - It seems so forced "Hi my name is Sebu Watsashi, Nice to meet you" He says.

No, this isn't the same Kuroko Tetsuya we once knew. Whatever happened to him, Changed him. He doesn't remember anything not even his name or ours. 

Why is he going by Sebu? Why Did he get so frustrated? Is he lying to us? No Tetsuya has a very simple tell when he's lying. What happened, I need to know but, if I'm gonna find out. I'll have to play along. I hold back the tears in my eyes and hold out my hand trying to stop it from shaking "Hi, I'm Akashi Seijuro." I say offering a weak smile. 

He looks down at my hand before giving a smile and grabbing my hand, I couldn't help but notice the fact he tensed the second our hands connected, Or the fact that when his eyes opened, there was no hiding the determination and hatred behind them as he stares at me, Reading me and my movements. Does he really not remember any of us or the time we spent together?

"Nice to meet you.. Akashi-kun" He says with a smile, before introducing himself to everyone else. I'll fill them in later about my plan I need time to figure it all out myself. But some things are bothering me,

Who's body did they use?

Why is he appearing now?

What happened to him?

How did Kuroko Tetsuya Turn into Sebu Watashi?


End file.
